


Colors Through Your Eyes

by tzuysa



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuysa/pseuds/tzuysa
Summary: “No one’s born with the ability to love. Everyone thinks it’s some “fluttery feeling” or they say “You’ll know when you feel it,” but what is that supposed to mean?”a.k.aA princess with no idea on what love is, is suddenly introduced to the idea of “feeling through colors.” She doesn’t particularly know what she’s doing until a certain maid of hers shows her the colors of the rainbow.“It’s hard to describe experiences with other feelings sometimes. Words like ‘love’ or ‘sad’ or even ‘happy’ are inadequate in describing how we truly feel. That’s why I see in color; everything feels more sentimental, more alive. That’s why I want you to feel the colors too, princess.”





	Colors Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey was going to be a 2jin fic but I felt like chaewon and minjoo suited it more, plus while writing it made me think of my girlfriend who likes 2kim more so that’s that. Hope you enjoy :)

Traveling around to nearby kingdoms to meet random suitors is tiring. Chaewon wasn’t the sweaty staff that carries the luggage or the exhausted coachman that drives the horse drawn carriage around. Instead she has the most tiring job of them all: the princess and soon to be heir of the Kim Kingdom. At her father’s request, she had left her kingdom for a week to tour the neighboring kingdoms for potential suitors. The endless dates princes took her on we’re emotionally tiring and boring. To Chaewon, a potential suitor is nothing more than a business deal, a deal between the two kingdoms. Real feelings have nothing to do with who she marries and she will only use her new status to benefit her own kingdom for her father. Although finding someone who isn’t a complete douchebag is easier said than done. 

Chaewon’s coachman starts to slow down as they approach the gates to her own kingdom. The sight of purple flags blowing in the wind above her castle walls bring her comfort as they’re a sign that her trip is finally over and she’s back home. She starts to put together a short recap of the suitors to relay to her father. Nothing stood out about any of them. They were all just power obsessed men who thought Chaewon was just any other naive maiden. If Chaewon wasn’t the daughter of a king of a financially struggling kingdom, a suitor would be the last thing on her list of things to care about. Her carriage comes to a complete stop in front of her castle gate and cuts off her train of thought. The staff leave her carriage and unload her luggage as her coachman opens her door to escort her out. Fixing her casual mint dress, she descends down from the carriage to see her father. 

“Ahh Chaewon, welcome home. How was your trip?” Her father’s gaze is soft and kind as he greets her with his casual business attire. A purple bottom down accompanied with black slacks tell her that he had just been to a business meeting and something tells her this greeting is just another one. “It was fine. No one really impressive.” She tells him honestly, knowing he respects her opinion in these manners. 

“Oh I see… Maybe we should just stick with Prince Hyeongjun then huh?” Soft fatherly chuckles follow the rhetorical question and Chaewon follows it with her own weak laugh. In her mind, she knows that probably won’t happen unless they’re desperate. Hyeongjun is a decent guy. He’s not interested in finding a suitor to truly love either and marrying him would be a good business deal between both kingdoms. They’ve gotten pretty close as friends. Yet, his kingdom doesn’t completely fit her father’s standards money wise. “We can worry about this later, you must be exhausted. I’ll have the guys carry your luggage to your room.” Chaewon nods at her father’s request and reaches out to grab her small suitcase she carried with her, except a small woman grabs it before her. Her father acknowledges the woman first, “Ahh Minjoo, there you are. Please escort my daughter to her room and help her unpack as well.” 

Minjoo nods at the king’s request and turns her attention towards Chaewon. Should Chaewon hug her as a greeting? Or would that be too awkward in front of her father? Kim Minjoo is Kim Chaewon’s supposed “best friend.” Chaewon doesn’t really have any friends or people to talk to besides her father. Hanging out with friends for the intention of just having fun is a foreign concept to her. She didn’t mind though, Chaewon understands her responsibilities as a princess. However, Minjoo could be the only exception. They grew up together in the kingdom and Minjoo is the person that Chaewon has known the longest out of all the staff. Yet could she really call Minjoo a best friend? After all, Minjoo was just her maid. They never really had deep conversations about ‘crushes’ or ‘school problems.’ Or even spent time out of the castle together. That’s what best friends usually talk about, right? Besides, Minjoo couldn’t leave her if she wanted to. 

“Princess Chaewon, will you be walking with me to your room?” The younger girls soft voice pulls her out of her train of thought. She realizes she’s just standing still as the maiden is waiting for her up ahead. When brought back to reality, she scoffs at how Minjoo called her ‘Princess Chaewon’ when she remembers telling her not to call her that. She decides she’ll bring it up later to jokingly scold her . “Yes Minjoo, I’m coming.” 

~~

The walk to her room is in silence, a comfortable silence. They walk side by side up the flights of stairs. Deciding to break the silence, Chaewon teases Minjoo. “Princess Chaewon, huh? Since when do you like to call me that? Minjoo scoffs and rolls her eyes at the princess’s question, “Your father and all the other staff were there. Trust me I wouldn’t call you ‘Princess Chaewon’ if I had a choice.” Chaewon let’s a small chuckle out. Even though she has to work a lot with her father, she’s glad to have someone like Minjoo to have these short banters with. 

“How was it being in the castle with nothing to do for a week?” 

“Please the other maids wouldn’t let me rest ever since you left.” 

The small talk continues between her and Minjoo as they approach her room. Minjoo holds open the door for Chaewon as the princess heads straight toward her bed. Diving head first into her silk sheets, she lets put a long sigh of relief. Being in her own bed relaxes her. “Was the trip that tough?” Chaewon lifts her head up from the bed and glances at Minjoo, who’s already unpacking her suitcases. Moving to lay on her back and stare mindlessly at the ceiling, the older replies, “Going to the neighboring kingdoms is always tough. Meeting immature princes that don’t understand anything about the business side of arranged marriages and just want to get in my pants is always annoying and tiring. Father could have me search the entire world and I still couldn’t find a decent guy.” 

“What about Prince Hyeongjun?” Chaewon sends a questioning look at Minjoo, yet her back was turned away from her so the maiden couldn’t see it anyway. She has never really talked to Minjoo about all the arranged marriages or even the said prince. She must have heard about him from her father’s remark. “He’s a decent guy. Definitely the nicest out of everyone I met. Except father and I looked at his kingdom’s financial stats and it’s not that impressive. But if we’re getting desperate, we’ll probably settle for him.” 

There’s a slight pause before Minjoo responds, “Well, do you like him?” Well, his kingdom is definitely one of the better ones if you ignore their income. Low crime rates, nice shops and people, friendly neigh- “Like do you love him?” Minjoo’s blunt question pulls Chaewon out of her staring contest with the ceiling and makes the princess look at the now turned around maid. The idea of loving the prince makes her feel uneasy. “W-What does love have anything to do with it?” Minjoo simply continues sorting out her dirty and clean clothes and responds as if the answer is just common sense. “Everything. If you’re marrying someone, you should love them. Or at least like them a lot. I know loves a strong word.” Saying love is a strong word is an understatement, love has nothing to do with simple business practices. 

“Minjoo, it’s not a real marriage. We’re just doing it to benefit both of our kingdoms…” Chaewon hesitates, not knowing if this would change the conversation, but continues with it anyway, “...besides, I don’t need love.” 

“Do you think love is stupid or you just can’t love?” Minjoo’s quick reply catches Chaewon off guard as she realizes the younger had stopped organizing her clothes and is staring directly at her. They never really talked about deep topics like this, but I guess when you grow up with someone for 10 years it was bound to happen. So she answers honestly, “Kind of a mix of both? I don’t think I’ve ever experienced love or ever will. Love isn’t really necessary in these arranged marriage things. Even everything I do for my father is out of respect for who he is. I don’t think that’s love.” Chaewon waits for Minjoo to reply but is just met with a nod from the maid, a signal to just continue. “As for thinking love is “stupid,” I wouldn’t really call it that. It’s just weird. People fall in love so easily with just the person they see at that moment, right? But people can change just as easily and will the person who supposedly ‘loves you’ still love you when you change? Or do they just love a certain idea or image of you? And when they love you, it’s like they trap you by only appreciating the side of you that they‘re attracted to. Love just seems like a ball of expectations thrown on you by those that need you for their own personal gain, that’s why I don’t mess around with love.” The princess takes in a loud breath of air as she got all of that off her chest. Glancing at the maid, she sees how Minjoo has stopped moving. The younger girl just stares into nothing as she seems to be thinking deeply. Afraid that she offended Minjoo somehow, Chaewon makes a move to apologize, “I mean that’s not to say other people can’t lo-” 

“What are the positive things about love? Tell me, what is it like to be in love?” Chaewon opens her mouth to answer, but then immediately closes it. Is she asking for what it feels like to love? How is she supposed to know, she’s never been in love before. “Ummm… well what is love to you?” She turns the question back at the younger. Minjoo looks back up into Chaewon eyes and Chaewon herself can see her hazelnut eyes stare into her. Minjoo inhales and answers as she exhales, “Love is red.” 

“Love is red? Like the color?” Chaewon doesn’t really understand how can something so abstract can be described with something so specific. “Like red as in hearts?” Minjoo just shakes her head back at Chaewon’s question. “Then what does red mean?” “That’s something you have to figure out yourself.” Chaewon looks at Minjoo with a questioning look on her face. How is she supposed to figure out what red means if she doesn’t know what she’s looking for? “How do you even describe a feeling with color?” she asks Minjoo. 

Minjoo went back to organizing the rest of her clothes as she answers, “It’s just the most accurate way to describe how you feel. Like if I told you that your whole life, you’ve been feeling purple.” With that said Chaewon focuses on the purple blouse Minjoo was wearing. The black ribbon around her neck accompanies the whole outfit well; It gives her a sense of authority from Minjoo knowing the princess herself currently wasn’t wearing her own kingdoms color. 

“Well,” the princess responds, thinking she figured it out, “I mean everyone here is supposed to purple. It makes sense why my life would be purple, I guess.”

Minjoo just nods no at the princess answer, “It’s not just about it being the kingdoms color, Chaewon. It’s about the feeling of what it’s like to be royal. The feeling of meeting other kingdoms and assessing strategies with your father, the feeling of doing anything for your father because you respect him, the feeling you’re used to whenever you’re in this kingdom. That’s all purple. Everything you feel about being royalty is all purple.” 

Chaewon stares blankly at Minjoo. Her words make sense, yet at the same she doesn’t understand. She has been living in this kingdom all her life, how has she not felt ‘purple.’ She wishes the other girl would just explain to her what it all means. “If you just told me what purple means, can’t you teach me what red means?” Chaewon realizes that Minjoo already finished organizing her clothes and is getting ready to leave with a basket in hand. The maids hand was on the door knob, but before she left, she turned around to look at the older girl.  
“I didn’t teach you what purple means. I can’t teach you what you already know, princess.” And with that, the younger girl leaves her room, leaving the older girl in shock. Hearing Minjoo call her ‘princess’ sends a chill down her spine, as she’s left waiting, confused and curious on her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Chaewon, what did you think of Prince Yongbok’s kingdom? Their annual income isn’t bad at all.”  
Chaewon didn’t respond to her father as her mind’s drifting elsewhere. She couldn’t get what Minjoo said a couple hours ago out of her mind. Everytime she sees purple, she’s reminded of Minjoo’s words.

“I didn’t teach you what purple means. I can’t teach you what you already know, princess.” 

As the words replay in her head, it frustrates the said princess. She didn’t understand what this ‘purple feeling’ had anything to do ‘love’ or how she’s been feeling ‘purple’ her whole life. Maybe Minjoos gone insane… 

“Chaewon, are you listening?” Chaewon snaps back into focus. “Sorry father, I was just thinking about something.” Forgetting what Minjoo said, for now, she focuses on the task at hand. Her and her father we’re reviewing the kingdom’s that she visited last week. Her father seemed really adamant about some prince named Prince Yongbok, one of the princes she had to visit last week. Yet, Chaewon honestly couldn’t care less about him. He wasn’t a bad guy, so to say, he just wanted someone to love him back. And the iron-hearted princess wouldn’t be able to do that. She couldn’t tell her father that though, the only thing he’ll listen to is his assistant telling him how much the princes family makes a year. 

“It’s fine, we should think about this a lot considering there are many other good options. Prince Yongbok though is definitely in the top three-” A knock on the door of her father’s study cuts him off, it was her father’s assistant, Taemin. “Sir, a messenger from Prince Yongbok’s Kingdom is requesting to speak with you.” 

“Ahh yes, I was expecting them. Chaewon, just wait here. I’ll only be gone for a couple minutes.” Chaewon watched as her father got up from his seat and followed Taemin out of the door. She didn’t mind waiting. If anything, it gave her mind more time to wander and think about what Minjo-

A knock cuts her off and she expects to see another worker meant to deliver a message to her father. She was right, sort of. “Come in!” The door opens and Minjoo’s head pops up from behind it. She walks in the room holding a tray of cookies and juice. “Oh, you’re here alone Princess.” 

The weird feeling is back when she hears Minjoo call her princess. She scoffs and watches Minjoo put the snack tray down on the table. “Yeah we’re alone, so stop with the ‘princess.’” The older girl grabs one of the cookies, only to be interrupted again. “At this point, I call you that just to tease you.” Chaewon gasps jokingly as Minjoo grabs the cookie she was holding and takes a bite out of it. Minjoo just laughs at Chaewon’s dismay and smiles with her eyes back at the older girl. 

“So, what were you and the King talking about?” The maiden was now sitting next to the princess while eating cookies. Chaewon could have dismissed her, but she didn’t want her to leave just yet. “Just about the kingdoms I went to last week. He’s talking about this other prince he wants me to visit again.” 

“You don’t go out much besides seeing other kingdoms, do you? And you probably don’t even explore when you’re there…” The younger girl who was smiling before now had a slight frown as she stuffed more cookies in her mouth. Minjoo wasn’t my wrong though. Visiting kingdoms wasn’t a vacation. It was a chance to see what other kingdoms were like, how the people interacted, how the economy was like. Not some chance to mess around. “Yeah you’re right. I don’t have time to do other things at the kingdoms I visit.” 

“What about at our kingdom though? When was the last time you went to the beach or the forest for fun?” The royal family have their own private forest and beach that the staff can use, but the princess has never been there for fun. She recalls seeing Minjoo frequenting those places often though. “I… don’t really leave the castle for ‘fun.’”  
“Well, you should. There’s a lot of different things left out in the world for you to explore,” Minjoo takes another cookie before continuing, “I’ll take you out one day.” Chaewon’s eyes shoot open as she subtly stiffens up, yet Minjoo still noticed. “I mean you don’t have to say yes, it was just a suggestion…” 

Chaewon forces herself to relax, she looks into Minjoo’s hazelnut brown eyes and it calms her down, yet she still feels weird. “I-It’s not that, it just felt odd hearing that… I don't think I’ll be going out of the castle for fun anytime soon, especially with all the marriage stuff going.”  
To that, Minjoo gets up and grabs the now-empty tray and heads to the door. The maiden mutters something before she left, thinking that the princess wouldn’t hear her, but she heard every word. 

“Wish she would take a chance to feel something different for once.” 

Chaewon’s left with her mouth slightly open and her eyes silently staring at the door. Her brain runs wild trying to understand the meaning behind Minjoo’s words. She wanted Chaewon to feel something different? What has she been feeling this whole time? She was just sitting with Minjoo, what else could she possibly feel. Comfort? Fear? None of those felt right to her. All she knows is that when Minjoo wanted to go out together, it was a new feeling. Different to her ‘purple’ feeling, as the younger girls calls it. 

The princess looks at the trinkets around her father’s study. Almost everything is different shades of purple. Lilac purple flags, amethyst colored badges, and her fathers royal purple crown. They all represent royalty, but what do they make Chaewon feel? She’s lived with this color all of her life- 

Chaewon’s breath hitches as she realizes something. All her life she’s seen purple. She works with purple, lives with purple, commands with purple. Purple is more than a feeling of comfort or fear or any other feeling. It’s the feeling of herself. A feeling special to her because purple is her. If she was anyone else, they could never understand what her purple feels like. No one could understand what her purple feels like; except a certain maiden of hers that apparently could feel her colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will hopefully be out before the weekend is over. 
> 
> Follow me on my twitter where i might give out spoilers: @tzuysa


End file.
